warofthewhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Puftup
A pufferfish. Puftups are blowfish like enemies that inhabit the waters of Crocodile Isle and Donkey Kong Island. Puftups first appear in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as semi-common enemies. They have two attack patterns in this game. In the first attack, they will inflate, thus growing large in size, making it hard for the Kongs to avoid them. They will also inflate themselves to the point that they'll explode and hurl spikes throughout the water. Puftups can only be defeated with help from Enguarde the Swordfish, who can beat them with his sharp nose. Puftups also appear in Donkey Kong Country 2's pseudo-sequel, Donkey Kong Land 2. Although they have the same appearance in this game, they do not explode to attack anymore. This was likely done because of system limitations for the original Game Boy. The next appearance of Puftups is in Donkey Kong 64. The Puftups of this game are oddly purple and are often stationary, but if approached by a Kong, they will explode spectacularly. This effectively makes them aquatic mines. Also, the boss of the area, Gloomy Galleon in Donkey Kong 64 is a giant Puftup named Puftoss. Battle Beast Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(SNES)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(SNES)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(SNES)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(SNES)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Puftup_(SNES).png Image:Squawks_vs_Puftup_(SNES).png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(SNES)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(SNES)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GB)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GB)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(GB)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(GB)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Puftup_(GB).png Image:Squawks_vs_Puftup_(GB).png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(GB)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(GB)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GBA)1.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GBA)2.png Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(GBA)3.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(GBA)1.png Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(GBA)2.png Image:Rattly_vs_Puftup_(GBA).png Image:Squawks_vs_Puftup_(GBA).png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(GBA)1.png Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(GBA)2.png Clapper against Villains Clapper vs Villains (SNES) Clapper vs Villains (GB) Image:Diddy_Kong_and_Clapper_vs_Puftup_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GB).png|Diddy Kong and Clapper vs Puftup (Clapper's Cavern - GB) Clapper vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Clapper_vs_Puftup_(Clapper's_Cavern_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Clapper vs Puftup (Clapper's Cavern - GBA) Glimmer against Villains Glimmer vs Villains (SNES) Glimmer vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Glimmer_vs_Puftup_(Glimmer's_Galleon_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Glimmer vs Puftup (Glimmer's Galleon - GBA) Rambi against Villains Rambi vs Villains (SNES) Rambi vs Villains (GB) Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GB).png|Rambi vs Puftup (Barrel Bayou - GB) Rambi vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rambi_vs_Puftup_(Barrel_Bayou_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rambi vs Puftup (Barrel Bayou - GBA) Image:Rambi_vs_Puftup_(Rambi_Rumble_-_GBA).png|Rambi vs Puftup (Rambi Rumble - GBA) Enguarde against Villains Enguarde vs Villains (SNES) Enguarde vs Villains (GB) Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GB).png|Enguarde vs Puftup (Lockjaw's Locker - GB) Enguarde vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(Lockjaw's_Locker_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Puftup (Lockjaw's Locker - GBA) Image:Enguarde_vs_Puftup_(Arctic_Abyss_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Enguarde vs Puftup (Arctic Abyss - GBA) Rattly against Villains Rattly vs Villains (SNES) Rattly vs Villains (GB) Image:Rattly_vs_Puftup_(Gusty_Glade_-_GB).png|Rattly vs Puftup (Gusty Glade - GB) Rattly vs Villains (GBA) Image:Rattly_vs_Puftup_(Rattle_Battle_-_GBA).png|Rattly vs Puftup (Rattle Battle - GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Rattly_vs_Puftup_(Gusty_Glade_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rattly vs Puftup (Gusty Glade - GBA) Squawks against Villains Squawks vs Villains (SNES) Squawks vs Villains (GB) Image:Squawks_vs_Puftup_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GB).png|Squawks vs Puftup (Bramble Scramble - GB) Squawks vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squawks_vs_Puftup_(Bramble_Scramble_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squawks vs Puftup (Bramble Scramble - GBA) Image:Squawks_vs_Puftup_(Screech's_Sprint_-_GBA).png|Squawks vs Puftup (Screech's Sprint - GBA) Squitter against Villains Squitter vs Villains (SNES) Squitter vs Villains (GB) Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(Hot-Head_Hop_-_GB).png|Squitter vs Puftup (Hot-Head Hop - GB) Squitter vs Villains (GBA) Image:Diddy_Kong,_Dixie_Kong,_Squitter_vs_Puftup_(Hornet_Hole_-_GBA).png|Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Squitter vs Puftup (Hornet Hole - GBA) Image:Squitter_vs_Puftup_(Web_Woods_-_GBA).png|Squitter vs Puftup (Web Woods - GBA) Attack *Explode: When Puftup explode can kill enemies and hurl spikes. Trivia *If you Puftup explode can kill Cut Man, Stone Man, Shade Man, Elec Man, Dive Man, Slash Man, Pharaoh Man, Quick Man, Gemini Man, Napalm Man, Shadow Man, Plant Man, Gyro Man, Centaur Man, Bubble Man, and Heat Man. There also Puftup explode that Air Man's weakness and Guts Man was instantly kill. Category:Enemies Category:Hazards